Two Worlds Collide
by silverrythm
Summary: Middle School and High School Days are over but for these bunches of Tennis and Basketball prodigies, those playful days were not yet over and continue playing while they were forging up there future in Tokyo University. Spicing up there i-only-want-to-play-tennis/basketball life, they will meet someone along the way TezukaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no Basuke in my dreams. T_T OhhMyGee. All credits goes to **TAKESHI KONOMI** for creating such MAGNIFICENT and HANDSOME tennis players of all times and **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI** for making SUPERB and ATTRACTIVE basketball players who play well in courts.

" **HMM** " - Normal Talking

' Hmm ' - Thinking

Hmm - Someone's POV

Chapter 1

**"Ore-sama welcome you all to Tokyo University. Behold of my prowess." **AtobeKeigo, the University President finished his speech. **"Ehh~ As proud as always."**A pink haired girl giggles while looking at the silver haired man who gave speech for the opening ceremony and walks away from the crowd.

***Kareha's POV***

Hi there I'm KarehaSaiga, if you are thinking of another Saiga right now, there is a big possibility that I'm somehow related to the Saiga that you know. Hehehehe. Today is my first day in Tokyo University and it's the first day of class. Somehow I manage to pass the school's entrance exam. Lucky! Kyahah~. I'm in my second year already taking up Business Administration. (although I don't wanna take this course). If you ask why this is my first day in Tokyo U, well it's because I transferred here just now. I came and use to live in London.

So much for that, I'm now here taking a stroll on the campus ground. I was looking around for some clubs that is interesting. Well I got one club already in mind though. **"Drama Club~ who wants to join our drama club?" "Archery Club here, feel free to join." "Hey, hey, are you interested in Kendo club?"** Different sports and cultural club were busy recruiting for some new members for the club. I continue my journey when I spotted two boys with blue and blonde hair. I guess they were walking around to find a certain club when the tall yellow boy whines at the shorter boy.**"Kurokochiiiii~ I don't see any representative from basketball club.T^T"**I giggled at the sight. It reminds me of the kind of friendship I have with my bestfriend.

**"It maybe somewhere around here."** They keep on walking and searching while I follow them around. I'm not a stalker alright but I'm looking for the same club as them. So there, I walk behind them until the shorter boy among the two reached the last table of the sports club to sign up. **"Ano~ where can I sign up for basketball club?"** the blue haired boy stared at a bluenette who was talking with someone who is wearing a very serious expression with a cap on. **"Ano~"** he was about to ask again when the serious looking guy notice him at last with abit shock but amused expression. Well I was wondering why they reacted like that to that Kurokochi. The bluenette notice him already and feel amuse too.

**"Maa~ I didn't know someone is here. That's a quiet unique technique that you have there. Are you interested in playing tennis?ImYukimura Seiichi,3****rd****yr and the manager of the BoysTennis club "** the bluenette who introduce himself as Yukimura smiled at the emotionless blue haired boy in front of him. Hmmm, Tennis huh? Well I like Tennis but I love basketball. Hehehe, well I continue with my eaves dropping.

**"Kuroko Tetsuya."** He introduced himself. **"Sorry but I was looking for…"** he was cut in the middle of his statement.

**"Kurokochiiiiiii!~ WE WONT FIND IT! T^T THEY SAID THE BASKETBALL CLUB WAS DISSOLVED THREE YEARS AGO!"** WHAT THE HELL! Did I hear it right? Basketball team was dissolved? Noooo! I scream inside my head after I heard what the yellow haired boy said.

** "Calm down Kise."** So his name is Kise huh? I calm myself too after hearing the boy named Kuroko.

** "Ahem!"** the guy with a cap interrupted them. **"If you are looking for it, someone already filed a petition about the basketball club. They are just waiting for the President's confirmation with the school director's consent. Just visit the basketball court later after class."** The guy which Kuroko called Kisehyperly shake Yukimura's friend with his twinkling eyes.

**"ImKiseRyota, thank you..uhmmmeto~""SanadaGenichiro" "Yukimura Seiichi" "AhhhYukimura-senpai, Sanada-senpai, may your team will have the best players this year." "Arigatougozaimasu~"** the two freshmen bowed and walk away. I was relieved too after hearing what Yukimura-san said. Too much for my stalking and now currently spacing out, I didn't notice that I'm alone, standing few meters away from the two recruiters of the tennis team.

**"Maa~ you can feel it too right? They aren't just normal players nehSanada?""Ahh~ especially that short one. I can't feel his presence at all" **Yukimura giggled while looking at Kuroko who was walking away. Phew, good thing that Kuroko get there attention. I sneakily turn around slowly so they won't notice me.

**"Speaking of short, he reminds me of someone." "That brat huh?Yukimura?" "Oh!"**Yukimura picked up signed club application from the corner of the table. **"I didn't know someone signed up already."**Yukimura smirked as he noticed the name written on the paper**. "Speaking of the devil."**Sanada get the paper from Yukimura's hand **"RyomaEchizen."**

I smiled while walking away from them and let my legs take me wherever it wants to go. This would be an interesting huh?

*Kareha's POV*

-Girls Basketball Court-

I was running towards the basketball court. Aishhh I didn't notice the time and fall asleep on the rooftop after my class in the afternoon before club starts. I went inside the court and heard someone's voice. Good! I'm late. EHH! But I only see 3 girls. What's the meaning of this? I manage to reach them and stand at the back. I didn't really notice there face. **"Kareha-chan! "** I was hugged by a black haired girl with green streaks in her hair. My eyes widened as I look at the girl who hug me. My eyes twinkled. Oh how much I miss this girl in front of me.

**"Ryuri! I'm so happy that you are here! It's been three months! I miss you so much."** I didn't expect to run into my childhood friend here.

**"So there are only 4 of us here."** I look at the girl who speaks, I smiled at her. I'm not surprise to see her here though.

**"Oh? Ojou-sama! So you are the one who filed the petition?"** I call Akira Suohojou-sama for fun and some reason :P. hehehehe

**"Mou! Stop calling me that Kareha-chan! I know you will come today. Welcome to the Girl's Basketball team. By the way this is SetsunaUsui, 3****rd****yr like me. She's the one I was telling you before, one of my best buds"** The pretty black longhaired girl smiles and wink at me.**"Nice to meet you Kareha!"**

**"Nice to meet you too Setsuna-senpai" **This senpai, she looks like the quiet type of a girl, but I guess I'm wrong. I was deceived by her doll like features. Woahhh. Awesome!

I stop day dreaming when I heard Akira-san say something again "**Perhaps you know alreadyRyuriEchizen here, our team captain."**

Did I hear it right? Woah! Isn't my bestfriend so awesome! She is a basketball prodigy though, no wonder. **"Woah, so OSHEM! Ryuri darling! I'm so proud of you." **I saw her laughing awkwardly. "**But we don't have enough players."**

**"If only Sai is here. She will be a great help though."** I heard Ryuri sigh. Saiha is a year younger than us, I know her since I was in diapers and the three of us are best of friends.

**"Maamaamaa~ Don't worry about that. I SetsunaUsui will find good players for our team."** She gave a cheerful smile with a peace sign. Ara, ara~ my sweet dolly is a hyper one.

**"That is the vice captain for you. Well then girls for now, we will dismiss early and you three could have a good chit chat or go home early. I still need to hand the papers to the boys' team's coach. And speaking of coach, we have Aida Riko for our team, second year like you two."** Akira eyed at me and Ryuri.

I waved goodbye to Akira. Somehow I felt relieve knowing that my soon to be teammates are easygoing or not?Ryuri and me walk through the school gate and wave goodbye to Setsuna who said she'll wait for her sister. Gosh I wanna see her sister though if she looks like a doll too, like her. Just as I step outside the gate, some men in suits suddenly grab me and pull me inside the car. **"NOOO~ waaahhh! Let me go you bastards."** It was too late to react, I was already put inside. I saw a man in black talk to Ryuri outside. What are they talking about? I just saw Ryuri nodded and waves at me. OH HELL did my friend ABANDONED ME!

Author's Note:

silver_rythm: I just love Prince and Tennis and Kuroko very much :3 So yeah~ I made a cross over fanfic about the two anime :")

In my story, I modify something, specially the settings and the time. So the story happens in Tokyo University, which means they are not in middle school anymore. Hehehehe! As what you have read, KeigoAtobe is now the University Student Council President.

Atobe: Ore-sama fits perfectly on that role.

silver_rythm:: Yeah yeahAtobe, whatever. Back to the story, Akira Suoh is the vice president of the council btw who happens to be in the basketball team and Yukimura here is a manager/coach instead of being a player. Why? Maybe I tell you next time ;)Jaa~ o/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Prince of Tennis and Kuroko no Basuke in my dreams. T_T OhhMyGee. All credits goes to **TAKESHI KONOMI** for creating such MAGNIFICENT and HANDSOME tennis players of all times and **TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI** for making SUPERB and ATTRACTIVE basketball players who play well in courts. And **MAKI MINAMI **the two characters who have a cameo role in this chapter. ;)

Chapter 2

Hi, I'm Saiga Kareha, 2nd yr in Tokyo U and I'm into basketball. Is the first chapter boring? Sorry, the writer is not that good at all. Hahaha! That was all introductions though. Currently, I was held kidnapped by these strange guys in black uniforms while my bestfriend just give me away to them. Well it's not like they are gonna kill me or anything I think. I take care of them later then. **"Ojou-sama, we are so sorry that we just pick you up like that. That was your brother's order."**

**"I know, you are all lucky I'm in the mood now or I'll return his warm welcome gift to me DEAD."** I look at them coldly with my murderous look to scare them abit. They sweat dropped as I smirked at them. The ride was so quiet. Nobody dares to talk to me until we reach our house. **"I didn't know our house is this big!"** I'm not really surprise knowing the Saiga's wealth but I grow up with my grandparents on my mother's side who lives simply despite the riches they have. I saw a pinkish haired tall boy running towards me.

**"Onee-san! You are here! I missed you so much, I haven't seen you for 3 years!."** I hugged the boy so tight. Damn! I feel so short looking at my younger brother. He is only in high school!

**"Chitose~ nee-san missed you too. Sorry I was not able to comeback here. I hope you understand."** I touch his cheeks and smile sadly.

He shook his head. **"It's not your fault nee-san. Will you stay in Japan for good?"** I just nod at him and I saw happiness in his eyes. 'Tadaima! Okaa-chan' I whispered sadly. I walk in and saw my elder brother Yahiro sitting in the balcony with a brunette who have long curly hair.

**"My, my, Kareha, I see that they caught you so fast."** I just shrugged and sit opposite to him. "**You can't runaway now, you need to do some family duties, I gave you enough time and even a year extension."** I sigh.

**"I know, that's why you don't need to ask someone to kidnap me in front of the school. Good thing there are no people around except for my friend. Don't worry, I kept that in mind. Since you tell this to me, straight to the point, just as I get here, then I'll make myself clear now. I will do my job now as one of the heir of Saiga family but….."** I pause awhile and look at my brother's eye. **"Let me live privately outside Saiga's Mansion. If you're worried, then let Chitose live with me, Yahiro nii-sama."** I saw Chitose's face lit up after what I said. I just heard my elder brother sigh.

**"All right. My secretary will give you the important papers that you need as to what our family business you need to handle. Take Chitose with you, I still can't approve that you will live alone. Moreover you are a girl."** I was abit surprise with my brother's statement. 'Just when did he get worried about me?'

**"Thank you very much onii-sama and you are?"** I look at the lady beside my brother. She carefully got her sketchbook and writes something. "Yamamoto Megumi" I read. She is weird, and to think that my brother is with a weird silent girl?! This is so unbelievable!.

**"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to her. Kareha this is Yamamoto Megumi, my fiancé, and Megu this is Kareha my sister."** I look at the girl, she smiles at me, sweetly and show me her sketchbook again. "Nice to see you finally Kareha-chan" she is really weird but I like her already. She has an angelic face compared to my brother's evil nature. 'At least she isn't a bitch at all.'

**"Wow! For real? She is too much for you nii-sama! Megumi-san, did my bother force you to this? Or some family arrangement maybe?"** Yahiro shot glares at me**. "Kidding nii sama! I'm glad you find yourself a good girlfriend. You did a good job to my evil brother Megumi-san. Well, I must be going now."** I stand up and mess Chitose's hair. **"Prepare you things Chi, you will be moving out on weekends. See you around."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just walk home from the bus station. As I walk on an empty street in my neighborhood I notice a group of guys in the corner. 'Hoodlums at this hour?' I look at my watch and its still 7:00 pm. I notice a stoic faced old man cornered by them. He may look so strict but never the less he is still old and there are about 5 ugly guys surrounding him!. **"Give us some money ojii-san." "Young men, this is not a right way to talk to a person older than you. You just can't ask money from anyone."** The stoic faced old man answered them. He is about to pass the 5 boys when somebody grab the cellophane he bring to get his attention to tell him they are not done yet. The apples scattered on the street. "**Shut up old man! We are not here to listen to your lectures. If you don't want to be like the apples, lying on the ground, you better give us the all your money.!" **The old man picked up the apples instead, the big guy from the group which I supposed to be the leader position himself to hit the old man.

**"OJII-CHAN! ABUNAI!"** I ran fast and kick the big guys face before his hand rich the old man. K.O.! The remaining four stand in shock for awhile, after processing what happened, one of them run towards me to avenge there boss. I just dodge at him and punch his abdomen. He kneeled after being hit and collapsed. The three was terrified and pick up there sleeping friends and runaway. I was about to run after them when someone hold my shoulder. I turned around and saw the old man shake his head.**"Ojii-chan, are you okay?"**I look up to him and help him pick the apples. **"Don't run after them young lady, that's dangerous. Thank you for helping this old man."**

I smiled happily to him. I remember my jii-chan in London. He also look as stoic as him but a very nice one. **"No problem jii-chan. Where is your house ojii-chan, I'll help you carry this apples."**

**"That would be very nice of you. I live a block away from here. But what is a young lady, walking alone in this hour?"** I ask me with that serious face of his. Well I'm not intimidated though because I'm used to my real jii-chan. Tehehehehe.

**"I had an important appointment earlier ojii-chan, and then I was caught into traffic when I came back. I am studying in Tokyo U, but I go home everyday here, because my plants and flowers might wilt."** I explained to Ojii-chan.

**"I wanna see your garden one day young lady. My son usually helps me with my plants too. He is also attenting Tokyo U, so you might see him there young girl. This is where I live."** We stopped outside a big traditional house**. "Are you also interested in bonsai? If you want, you can come here on your free time and this old man will teach you about it."**

Happiness crept up inside me. **"Really ojii-chan! Yeahey! I would love to."** Ojii-chan get the apples from me. I wave goodbye to the old man and run to my house, 2 blocks away from ojii-chan's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Your name?" A stern, stoic man in his glasses look down to me asking my name. "Ka…. Katsuya and you?" "Kuni….."_

Beep… Beep.. Beep..

Good, just as that boy say his name, my alarm clock wakes me up! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

T_T

Authors note:

AWWWW T^T that was definitely so boring, but I'll try my best to put something on the next chapter. Hehehehe, so is this fanfic, Kareha is a sister of Yahiro and Chitose Saiga from Special A! But it is just cameo role neh~

Japanese Vocabulary:

Abunai – look out ^_^

Onii – brother

Onee – sister

San/sama/chan – honorifics used at the end of a name to signifies respect and closeness.


End file.
